vakeshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of Emox
Emox is at the center of Vakesh, being home to one of the more advanced civilized kingdom of Vakesh, the Zem'nia Empire in the north. The Fasmela Empire, in the south, is a relatively new kingdom, only gaining its independence from the Zem'nia Empire just two decades ago. The continent of Emox is the largest continent in the world of Vakesh. The Regions of Emox Emox has eight distinct regions through out the continent. The regions are known as the Snowspire, the Oakendrift, the Mistcoast, the Zem'nia Plains, the Dry Fields, the Wildvault, the Goldcliff's, and the Goldcoast. The Snowspire The northern mountain ranges make up the Snowspire. The snowspire is home to a vast mountain range that is covered in snow throughout most of the year, and was home to the dwarven Ironice Kingdom within the western side of the mountain ranges. To the south of the Snowspire is the Oakendrift. The Oakendrift The Oakendrift is a heavily forested area in the northeast area of Emox. The high-elven city, Oakenhold, is located within the heart of this city. The Zem'nia Empire settlement's of Silverfalls, located on the northwestern edge, and Wolfcrest, located on the southeastern edge, are both known as being popular locations for hunters. The Zem'nia Empire city of Osken Outpost, located on the southern edge of Oakendrift, is known as the training grounds for the Zem'nia Army. The Mistcoast The western coast of Emox is known as the Mistcoast. The Mistcoast is home to the Zem'nia Empires port city, Mistcoast Harbor. The Zem'nia Plains In the center of Emox is the Zem'nia Plains. The vastly hilly and open grassland home to the Gate-Keep Pass and the Gate Path, which is the main road that connects the cities of Occo Keep, Elzeh Gate, and the capitol Zem'nia City. The Dry Fields Just to the east of the Zem'nia Plains is the Dry Fields. Despite its name, the Dry Fields is nothing more than a sand filled dessert. The Wildvault The Wildvault is the thick forested area with the southwest of Emox. The Wildvault is home to the reclusive wood-elf city of mossgrasp. Those that venture into the woods without a wood-elf guide are either killed or taken prisoner by the wood-elves of Mossgrasp, who fiercely protect the Wildvault. The Goldcliff's The Goldcliff's is the mountain range in the southeast corner of the continent, and is home to the dwarven Goldriver kingdom. The Goldcoast The Goldcoast is the southeastern coast of Emox and is home to the Fasmela Kingdom port city, Gold Port. The Kingdoms of Emox There are several kingdoms that call Emox their home. The most widespread of these kingdoms is the human kingdom, the Zem'nia Empire in the north. To the south, the second largest kingdom in Emox is the human kingdom of the Fasmela Empire. The high-elven city of Oakenhold take residence within the heart of the Oakendrift, and are strong allies to the Zem'nia Empire. The reclusive wood-elven city of Mossgrasp is located within the Wildvault. The Dwarf kingdom in the Snowspire, the Ironice kingdom, take their residence in the large mountain city of Frosthorn. The Dwarf kingdom in the Goldcliff's, the Goldriver kingdom, take their residence in the mountain city of Goldkeep. Zem'nia Empire Fasmela Empire Elves of Oakenhold Elves of Mossgrasp The Goldriver Kingdom The Ironice Kingdom The Races of Emox The Common Races All throughout Emox, Humans, Elves, and Dwarves make up most of the population of continent. Humans Making up the vast majority of Emox, the shortest lived of the main races have developed not one, but three separate kingdoms in Emox. The first humans of Emox came from the island continents of Azeth, Gadela, and Zehesh, who had formed the Kingdom of Drass. The current human kingdoms of Emox are the Zem'nia Empire and the Fasmela Empire. High Elves The high elves are found commonly along the north of Emox, near the Oakendrift. Oakenhold is the home city of most high elves. The elven city kingdom has a strong alliance with the human kingdom, the Zem'nia Empire, and will occasionally host adventurers who are guided, or have stumbled their way, to the city. Wood Elves The wood-elves of Emox are usually found within the thick forest of the Wildvault. The wood elf city Mossgrasp is within the heart of the Wildvault, and is not so welcoming to outsiders. The wood elves fiercely defend the Wildvault from those that try to hunt in these forests. Those that are caught are usually killed, but are occasionally are taken prisoners and are questioned for their presence in the woods. Dwarves Most dwarves that have integrated themselves within the communities of the Zem'nia Empire have come from the northern mountain ranges of the Snowspire, after they were force to leave their home, the ancient dwarf city of Frosthorn, nearly 80 years ago. These dwarves were driven out of their Snowspire home by Ithus, an adult white dragon who had taken residence in Frosthorn. There is another dwarf kingdom in the southern mountain ranges of Emox, the Goldriver Kingdom of the Goldcliff's. The Goldriver kingdom was the first kingdom to help protect the first humans of Emox from the wood elves of the Wildvault. The Uncommon Races of Emox These races are found in Emox, but do not have as big a presence or as wide spread as the Humans, Dwarves, and Elves. Half-Elves The half-elves are the newest race of people to walk onto the world of Vakesh, originating from Emox itself. The half-elves were first born after some of the high elves of Oakenhold had mated with some of the first humans to arrive in Emox. Some half-elves have ventured off of Emox and onto the other continents. Many half-elves who live in Emox are either members of the Zem'nia Empire or the Fasmela Empire. Halflings The halflings of Emox are some of the more fascinating of the common folk. Many halflings are farmers, and have a small settlement, Pinecall, that they call home within the Zem'nia Empire. It is not uncommon that some halflings find themselves wanting to explore the world, and will take up a life as an adventurer. Gnomes The gnomes of Emox can be found in the southern kingdom of the Fasmela Empire. They like to make different mechanical contraptions, most commonly known as Clockwork Wardens. The Fasmela Empire employee these gnomes to help give them an advantage over the Zem'nia Empire in exchange for the protection against those that mean to harm them. The Rarer Races of Emox Members of these races do not have a place of origin or a homeland within Emox. However, the human kingdoms of Emox have accepted them and given them a home within their empires domain. Half-Orcs Half-orcs are some of the least common members found within any society. However, many half-orcs have been given a special place within the empires, as they are commonly found to be serving within the armies of either the Zem'nia or Fasmela army's. Tieflings The tieflings of Emox are usually greeted with a sense of mistrust and misunderstanding. Looking like humans, but with their infernal heritage clearly leaving its mark on a tiefling. Many tieflings are born to human parents who have an ancient infernal bloodline that was dormant until they were born. A tiefling adult who bears their own children also give birth to tielfings offspring. Aasimar Aasimar are to celestials, as to what tieflings are to their infernal bloodline. However, instead of being born through a celestial bloodline, aasimar are born as a gift from the gods of Vakesh. Aasimar are thought to be angels sent to take a mortals life, in order to help guide and protect the peoples and world of Vakesh. Aasimar are even less common than teiflings are.